1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stop motion device for automatically stopping a motor driven device mounted at the bottom of a camera when film has been completely wound up to its end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some of the stop motion devices of this type, the tension produced in the film when it has been wound up to its end is utilized to cause the motor driven device to slip and be stopped by an electrical treatment. However, the motor drive still continues to act for a predetermined time after the film has been tensioned, thus breaking or otherwise injuring the film.